


I Need You To Take Over Tonight

by enkelimagnus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Magnus Bane, Collars, Deepthroating, Dom Alec Lightwood, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Lace Panties, Light Size Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Sexual Fantasy, Sub Magnus Bane, Top Alec Lightwood, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: Magnus has had a long day, and needs for his boyfriend to take control. Good thing Alec loves taking control over Magnus' body and desires.Magnus gets what he needs.





	I Need You To Take Over Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Just a good little D/s Malec fic that I wrote in an afternoon. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the evening Alec has planned for his wonderful sub.

'I need you to take over tonight. - MB'

The text was clear. Alec couldn’t help but wonder exactly why Magnus needed some of their special TLC, but he was not against taking over. He never was against taking over control for Magnus, and let Magnus enjoy the pleasure of submitting to him. If Magnus needed him tonight, then he would give him everything he could. 

'We’ll have to talk about the exact reasons why. I’ll be taking over when I come home directly. Have dinner ready. Prep yourself, and have your black lace panties on under your clothes. - AL'

Alec swallowed, trying to focus back on the paperwork he needed to sign. Some specific status reports he had to sign off on before they were sent back to Alicante. His mind was definitely focusing more on what he would do with Magnus when he came home. 

Magnus seemed to be in need of control more than anything, so, unless he started disobeying, they would stay away from impact play. The first thing he needed to do when he got home was getting a collar on Magnus anyway. And then they could keep it relatively simple. Blowjob, sex, some bondage and a hint of choking. Maybe a ruined orgasm. 

Alec shifted, hand moving to adjust himself. He was growing hard now. Of course he was. The scenarios playing out in his head were way too pleasurable not to. The door was closed anyway. 

Alec leaned back into his chair, undoing his pants and sliding them down slightly. He took out his cock and spit into his hand, getting some kind of wetness going so he could bring himself to full hardness.

He closed his eyes, summoning the image of Magnus crouching under his desk, knees resting on a small cushion, lips stretched wide around Alec’s cock. Disheveled, staying as still as he physically could. Alec wrapped a hand around his cock and started stroking himself. 

In his mind, Magnus started moving slightly, eyes mischievous. He knew he wasn’t supposed to be blowing him, only warming him. He knew he was being a bad boy. He was searching for punishment. A naughty little sub, still dressed in the nice day clothing of the High Warlock, blowing him to get a spanking. 

Alec groaned at the idea of Magnus submitting to him in his every day clothing. Or even better.  _ His power suits.  _ The outfits he wore to feel as powerful as possible. And Alec would fuck him with that on. Watch him beg, with that on. Tie him up, with that on.  _ Fuck.  _

He saw himself, Magnus bent over the desk, underwear and pants off, Alec fucking him with harsh powerful thrusts. Whispering in his ear how he loved how much of a whore the High Warlock of Brooklyn actually was. Magnus could only answer with muffled cries, the lace panties he’d been wearing shoved in his mouth as a makeshift gag. 

And still, his Magnus was such a screamer, letting out filthy sounds as Alec fucked him like the beautiful, wonderful whore he was, over the desk of his office. 

Alec came over his hand, groaning Magnus’ name. Thank the Angel for the Soundless Runes on the walls of the office.

He wiped himself off, cleaned everything up, and focused back on the paperwork. He had something very very pleasant to go home to, and he wanted to be done as soon as possible. Magnus needed him. And he wanted Magnus. 

It took Alec less than a couple of hours to finish everything and leave the Institute. He texted Magnus that he was leaving, and started to walk towards the subway station. He’d gotten used to mundane transport. And it gave Magnus some more time to get ready. 

It took him half and hour or so, and he was punching in the code to walk into the building and get to the apartment. He could feel a bit of restless energy starting to curl up in his bones. It happened regularly, when he was anticipating a big scene and taking on his dom role. It all dissipated the second he took control.   

Behind the door, in the apartment, Magnus was finishing getting everything ready. He’d been exhausted all day, tired of the amount of decisions he had to take for everyone around him, and he just wanted some time to just lay down and feel. 

His favorite plug was nestled in his ass, his ass covered with the black lace panties with a hole for his hole. He’d put his day clothes back on, nice slacks, and shirt, and the vest, with the suspenders hanging down. Dinner was on the stove. Make-up was on. Everything was ready. He swallowed. 

The key turned in the lock, and he felt a shiver run down his spine. Alec was home. He could finally get to relaxing under Alec’s expert domination. The door opened and Magnus licked his lips. 

"Magnus?" Alec’s voice resounded in the hallway, and Magnus walked towards him. 

He didn’t say anything, just let Alec pull him close and kiss him. Alec’s hand settled on his waist and the other on his ass, and he kissed him firmly. Magnus sighed and leaned against him, gently kissing back. 

"You look good. Are you ready?"

Magnus nodded. "Yes, Mr Lightwood."

Alec hummed happily. "Angel, it’s so sexy when you call me that, baby. Get to work now." He patted his head.

Magnus sighed, feeling the tension leave him as he got on his knees. He found the buckles of Alec’s thigh holster easily, and unbuckled them. The leather was a little worn and it slid out easily between his fingers. He loved doing that. Being on his knees and taking the holster off. Alec watched him, gaze not faltering until the holster was off, and Magnus stood up again, putting everything on the table in the hallway.

He looked at Alec again, awaiting what would come next. Alec looked back at him fondly. "Such an obedient little sub tonight," he praised, reaching to caress Magnus’ hair gently. "Let’s eat something, and you will tell me why you need me. Go set everything on the table while I go get something from the bedroom."

Magnus nodded and left Alec, going to the kitchen. The table was already set for two, but there was still things to get from the kitchen. He plated the two plates of food, and brought them to the table, in the living room. He was setting them down when Alec came back.

Magnus turned to him with a curious raised eyebrow. He smiled when he saw what was in Alec’s hands. One of his collars.

He had several different ones, for all occasions. There was a tall posture one that they got out when Alec thought he needed some training sessions, a light pink and black one with bows, lace trims and a bell, various leather ones with different sized rings and different levels of decorations, and some metal ones. A couple of the metal ones passed easily as necklaces.

The one Alec carried with him today was a simple black leather one, rather tall, with a large ring in front of it.

He motioned for Magnus to come closer, and to kneel at his feet. Magnus obeyed, looking up at him with anticipation. He tilted his head up, feeling the slightly colder leather get in contact with his neck. He shivered, cock growing harder, when he felt it lock into place, and Alec moved back.

"You always look your best like this. On your knees, with your collar on. Ready to serve me."

He slid a finger in the ring and pulled, making Magnus get up. Before going to the table, he pulled him closer and kissed him again, this time deeper. Magnus kissed him back, opening his mouth for him to deepen the kiss. He closed his eyes and let the feeling of Alec’s strong hands on the small of his back and the back of his head and the feeling of the leather collar resting on his neck, tight enough for him to feel it without being choked guide him.

Alec pulled back, and before Magnus had time to take a step towards the table, he turned him around, and brought him back against him. Magnus groaned when he felt Alec’s semi-hard cock against his ass, grinding back a little.

"Stop it," Alec ordered, and Magnus obeyed.

Alec’s hands travelled down, undoing Magnus’ pants so he could reach in, under the lace, and take a hold of his cock. Magnus gasped at the contact, shifting a little. It felt great. It felt great to have Alec’s hand on him. But dinner was going to get cold.

"Dinner’s…"

"Well you’ll just have to get to it quickly then," Alec whispered against his ear. "Warn me when you’re about to come."

Alec started stroking him hard and fast. Magnus groaned loudly at the pleasure burning through him suddenly, as quick as the pace Alec was giving him. He jerked him off furiously, only with occasional precum drops to soften the burn of his dry hand against his sensitive skin. Magnus bucked his hips. The dryness was almost painful but the handjob was pleasurable, and he closed his eyes.

He leaned back against Alec, hips jerking into Alec’s hand regularly. Alec’s cock was hardening behind him.

"Come on, Magnus, we do not have all day," Alec growled against his ear and Magnus moaned out loudly. He was getting close already. Alec’s arm held him in place while his other hand was still jerking him off, and the regular impatient comments quickly added the push he needed.

"I’m coming now," Magnus warned before he started to come. Right when he felt his balls tightening and his body start to ejaculate, Alec’s hand stopped. Alec’s hand retreated and Magnus had a pitiful scream, his come leaking out in his pants, as Alec zipped him back up.

His body still ached for release, his skin still tender from the dry handjob, and Alec was kissing his temple and moving away. Magnus looked at him.

Alec chuckled at the earnest look in his sub’s eyes. "Eat something. You’ll get a real orgasm later, baby. For now, this was all that I wanted for you." He said firmly, sitting down at the table. 

Magnus slid down on the seat in front of him. He felt the plug in his ass as he sat down, the toy pressing deeper inside of him. Soon enough, it would be Alec’s cock. Mr Lightwood’s cock. He definitely could wait until then.

The ruined orgasm flipped a switch in him, making him let go of the last of his tensions, the last of his anticipations. It felt good to sit down now, and start eating the still warm food.

"It’s delicious, Magnus," Alec complimented.

Magnus thanked him, and went back to his food. If he was being honest, right now, he only wanted Alec’s arms around him. He wanted to be wrapped in Alec’s warm embrace, and held, but he knew he wasn’t going to get that yet. He’d still want some contact though.

"Now, Magnus, tell me why you need me tonight," Alec ordered.

Magnus sighed. He reluctantly started talking, knowing he didn’t have much of a choice in the matter. This was Alec’s order.

"I’ve had a long day. Too many decisions to make. I want you to take my control away for a minute. Be the one who makes the decisions for me. I just want to be free of all of it for a while." 

Alec smiled. "Thank you for sharing, my love. You’re doing amazing." He promised, reaching for Magnus’ hand and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. "When we’re done eating, I want you to go brush your teeth and take off your clothing. The only thing that you are keeping are your panties, alright, baby?"

"Yes, sir," Magnus whispered.

"Good boy, Magnus," Alec replied, and took a sip of the water.

They ate in relative silence for a while, until Magnus took the last bite of his food. Alec was done shortly afterwards. He nodded at the man in front of him. "You can go now, I will bring the dishes to the kitchen. And you know the rules, no magic. I want it all done by hand, while you think about what it means."

Magnus nodded and walked towards the bathroom. He turned the light on and took his toothbrush, and started brushing his teeth. He was probably going to get to blow Alec. He was making him clean his mouth so bits of food wouldn’t end up on his cock when he was deepthroating him. 

He finished brushing his teeth and took off his clothing, carefully folding them down on the chair in the bathroom. Soon, he was only wearing the black holed panties, the butt plug and the leather collar. He looked at himself for a moment. The panties were still wet from his earlier ruined orgasm, and he’d seen a stain on his pants from that too. 

Soon, his makeup would be smudged, his lips a bit puffy and his hair messy. Soon, he would truly look like Mr Lightwood’s slut. A shiver ran down his spine at the idea.

He quickly made his way back to the dining table. Alec had positioned the chair in the middle of the empty space, and he was sitting there, waiting for him. He was holding a short black leather leash in his right hand, and some rope in the other.

"Here, slut," he called, and Magnus walked up to him. "Turn around."

Magnus obeyed, turning to face away from Alec. He felt him grab his hands and tie the black rope tightly around his wrists, tugging to make sure they were well tied. He shuddered, as Alec muttered 'perfect' under his breath.

"Knees." Magnus scrambled to his knees facing him, kneeling in between Alec’s legs. The leash was attached to the ring on Magnus’ collar.

Magnus looked up at Alec, waiting for an order, something. Alec was still fully clothed, not even his cock out, the hard-on forming a sizable bulge in his pants. Magnus could see it, almost taste it already. There had always been something incredibly arousing about the size of Alec’s cock bulging in his pants.

Everything about Alec was rather proportional. He was tall. And had big hands. And his cock was just as big as Magnus had imagined when they’d met. Just as big, and just as wonderful, always making Magnus feel so full. He swallowed.

"What do you want from me, Mr Lightwood?" Magnus asked curiously.

Alec pulled on the leash. Magnus jerked forward, until his cheek was coming in contact with the fabric of Alec’s pants. Alec manhandled him into position a little more, and soon Magnus’ face was right next to the bulge his cock was making, just resting on his leg.

"Here," Alec said. "No moving now."

Magnus nodded obediently, and sighed softly. Alec started caressing his hair gently.

"This is where you belong," he whispered. "All the decisions, all the choices, are mine. You are mine." Alec said.

Magnus exhaled loudly. The rest of the worries slipped out of him as he closed his eyes, and rested his head against Alec’s thigh, next to Alec’s cock, in complete submission.

"Repeat now, Magnus," Alec asked.

"This is where I belong. All the decisions, all the choices, are yours. I am yours," Magnus whispered, slipping deeper in. He was starting to feel weightless. Alec’s bulge smelled of his cock. He wanted it in his mouth.

"You’re such a good boy. You are my good little slut. You belong on your knees. You deserve to be fucked by my cock."

"I want your cock, Mr Lightwood," Magnus replied. "Please allow me to submit to your cock."

Alec’s cock twitched in his pants. Magnus’ voice sounded almost high. Alec knew he was getting deeper into submission now. He knew that Magnus was forgetting the worries and the tensions. He could see his relaxed shoulders, his relaxed body, just surrendering to Alec. Angel, it was the most powerful of sights.

"You are Magnus Bane, High Warlock, and you are a slut, begging to submit to my cock." Alec whispered, caressing Magnus’ hair again.

"I am Magnus Bane, High Warlock, and I am a slut begging to submit to Mr Lightwood’s cock," Magnus replied. "Please allow me to submit to your cock, Mr Lightwood."

Alec took a deep breath. Fuck. He’d thought he would have Magnus stay in place like this, just resting next to his bulge for much longer, but the words and the pleas were turning him on too much. And Magnus had been a very good boy. He deserved a reward.

"Suck me now, Magnus," he ordered.

Magnus immediately moved, undoing Alec’s pants to take out his cock. Within 30 seconds, his lips were wrapped around Alec’s hard throbbing cock, and he was starting to suck. Alec groaned, grabbing at his hair.

“Angel, Magnus, your mouth was made to suck my cock,” Alec growled, and Magnus looked up at him.

His eyes were wide, unglamored, staring into his with golden intensity. The pupils that were usually slanted were now wide, threatening to take over most of the iris. Only a thin circle of the gold currently remained.

“Holy shit,” Alec cursed. “You’re loving this, you little whore.”

Magnus’ moan vibrated around Alec’s cock, and Alec couldn’t keep his hips from thrusting into the tight warmth of Magnus’ mouth.Magnus made a small gagging sound, and moved back for a second to settle down and get back to sucking him off.

Once he was back on, Alec grabbed at his head to keep him more in place and started to push in deeper. Making Magnus deepthroat him this way was one of the most pleasurable things Alec could imagine.

Magnus choked a little from time to time, as Alec pushed his length deeper and deeper into him, pushing into his throat. Magnus’ lips were stretched widely around Alec’s cock, eyes watering. Alec almost groaned when he saw the tears starting to smear the makeup.

He bottomed out, and quickly pulled out, letting Magnus take in some air.

“You’re so beautiful like this. You’re doing so good,” Alec praised, looking at him softly.

Magnus sighed a little, happily leaning against the soft touch of Alec’s hand against his cheek. He opened his mouth again, taking him deeper on the first go, and quickly getting back to the point where his nose was pressed up against Alec’s pubes.

He tried not to choke or gag, and mostly succeeded, until Alec grabbed his head again, and started moving. He stayed deep in, only pulling out a little to give small thrusts. Magnus was overwhelmed by the girth and length, his mind zero-ing on the big cock that made him choke and gasp for hair.

His hands struggled against the rope, trying to reach up to push himself away. Alec groaned his name loudly, and let him go again. Magnus stumbled back a little, taking in a ragged big breath.

Alec watched him fondly, reaching to wipe away some of the stray tears. “Come on, baby, you’re doing amazing. Another round, and I’ll probably come, okay? And then we can go to bed and I’ll fuck you good and make you come for me.”

Magnus swallowed and moved back closer, taking a deep breath and opening his mouth. This time, Alec thrusted in all the way almost immediately, and then started his small thrusts. He held Magnus’ head in place again, and Magnus’ eyes rolled up for a moment.

He was so full. He was so full and so happy, and the taste of Alec’s gorgeous cock was filling his mouth, and the smell of him filled his nose. He could barely think about anything but the strong hold on his head and the big cock fucking into his mouth.

He felt drool down his chin, heard the sputtering and choking noises, but he let Alec fuck his mouth. He closed his eyes and let him, feeling him quicken his pace as his orgasm neared, and soon, Alec slammed in, and came down his throat.

Magnus swallowed every drop, face smashed against Alec’s crotch, Alec’s loud groans of pleasure resounding in the room. He was released soon after, coughing. Alec’s cock was wet from his saliva and part of his come, and Magnus quickly went back to lick it all clean.

“You’re such a good boy, Magnus,” Alec praised, caressing his hair. “Angel, you’re the best boy I’ve ever seen. Taking my cock so well, I’m so proud of you.” Alec said, pulling on the leash to bring Magnus up.

Magnus settled on Alec’s lap, a bit dazed from the intensity and violence of the throatfuck he’d just gotten. Alec wiped away from of the small tears, then brushed his thumb over Magnus’ slightly swollen lips.

“I almost wished you hadn’t swallowed so good, I would have loved to see my semen all over your face, Magnus. Caught in your goatee, onto your lashes, making you look so slutty...” he whispered. “But you were such a good boy, swallowing it all like the good cumslut you are…” He kissed the side of Magnus’ face.

Magnus curled up against him, sighing happily. “Thank you, sir.”

“You’re very welcome, baby.”  

They stayed like this for a short moment, until Magnus stopped panting. He was still pliant, Alec’s arms holding him upright. Alec watched his sub’s beautiful face, all flushed and bearing the marks of how well he’d served his cock.

His wrists were still tied behind him, and it made Magnus’ muscular chest puff out on display. His gorgeous muscles were a little strained, large biceps occasionally contracting as he shifted in the bounds. The collar was still dark over his flushed golden skin.

Alec stood up eventually, pulling Magnus up as well, carrying him. Magnus’ legs wrapped around Alec’s waist. “Let’s get your ass fucked now, baby.” Alec smiled, and walked towards the bedroom. He put Magnus down on the bed, and took off his own clothing.

He took the leash in hand again, watching him with a smile. The leash was perfect with this. Watching Magnus crawl towards him with his hands in his back, pulled by the leash, was perfect.

Magnus’ cock was hard and leaking in the black panties, and Alec smirked at that. “I’m surprised you didn’t come from the throatfuck, Magnus.” He said, watching him.

“It was an amazing throatfuck, Mr Lightwood, but I wanted to be good for you,” Magnus replied. “I know i’m not allowed to come without your approval.”

Alec cooed, reaching to gently caress his cheek. “What a good boy. You deserve a reward now. I was thinking of putting a cockring on you, but you’ve been so good that I’m just going to fuck you and let you come whenever you are ready.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Alec walked to him, caressing his hair and pulling on it gently. “You’re so beautiful. I’m so lucky to have you as a sub, Magnus, so lucky that you chose to submit to me.” He sat down on the bed next to him, bringing Magnus close. He gently kissed him.

When he pulled back, Magnus’ eyes were glowing with love and adoration and Alec kissed him again.

“Now, show me that ass of yours,” He instructed, and Magnus shifted, getting on his knees and presenting his ass to him.

Alec caressed his asscheeks, pulling the panties down, and taking them off, leaving only the plug. He grabbed at the firm flesh, feeling the muscle clench under his grasp. He smiled. “Angel, your ass is perfect.”

He pushed Magnus to get in front of the headboard. He undid the rope that held his hands back, letting him move his arms a little. He threw the rope to the side, and moved to fix the leash to the headboard.

Alec moved back, hands caressing Magnus’ sides and arms as he did, until he positioned himself on his knees behind Magnus. He gently pulled on the plug. Magnus whined softly as the plug pulled and stretched at his rim when Alec took it out.

He grabbed the lube and his stele. His cock was quick to harden again after he activated his stamina rune and gave himself a quick handjob. He covered himself in lube, before he pressed closer to Magnus’ ass.

“Relax now, baby.” He said softly, before starting to thrust inside of Magnus’ tight, warm hole.

Magnus groaned loudly, keeping himself relaxed as much as possible as Alec pushed his cock inside of him. Almost every time, Magnus felt some kind of surprise at the size of it. It was as if he forgot in between fucks, exactly how well Alec stretched him, how full he felt when he was inside of him.

Alec bottomed out, and he stayed there, waiting for Magnus to adjust. It felt so big, so full, it hurt a little, but the pleasure of feeling him like this, so deep and big inside of him overpowered every single hint of pain he could feel.

Alec pulled out almost entirely, leaving Magnus empty, and for a second, he could have cried. Soon, Alec was thrusting in again. This time, he went in hard and strong, thrusting his entire cock in one hard thrust, making Magnus cry out at the sudden fullness.

“You’re so big,” he muttered, biting his lip. His eyes caught sight of the leash that was, symbolically more than literally, keeping him tied to the bed, and he moaned, cock twitching and leaking out pre-cum.

“Take it all, baby,” Alec groaned. He pulled again, halfway, and thrusted back in immediately after, the first in the series of pounding thrusts that he started.

Magnus was soon getting plowed by Alec’s hard thrusts, groans and moans punched out of his throat as Alec grunted behind him. He wasn’t going to last for long, and he knew it. It was too good, those powerful motions, the friction on his prostate, and the feeling of being fucked, fucked full of Alec’s cock.

He heard the sound of runes being activated, and suddenly the thrusts got harder even, Alec’s grip on his hips got stronger, bruising. He’d activated the strength rune. Magnus shuddered in pleasure.

Alec’s voice dissolved in one filthy grunt, dirty words barely registering to Magnus as he was pounded hard, cock thrusting in and out of him almost brutally. The occasional ‘slut’ and ‘whore’ were called, words that Magnus loved hearing, loved hearing as a reminder of his place.

Mr Lightwood’s whore, taking his big cock so well.

Magnus groaned loudly, and came hard, shouting Alec’s name, sight blanking for a second. His hands buckled and he found himself head into the pillows. The leash tugged his neck back up harshly.

Alec chuckled behind him. “Poor baby, came so hard that he fell.”

Magnus felt him rearrange them, taking the leash back into his hand. Soon after, with Alec’s hard cock still deep inside of him, Magnus was laying on his stomach, his come wet against his skin, with Alec laying on top of him. Alec’s arm snuck around Magnus’ neck, holding him in place as he started thrusting in and out of him again.

Magnus groaned at the stimulation of his oversensitive hole. Alec picked up the pace again, short hard thrusts going deep into Magnus. Magnus just laid pliant under him, still boneless from his orgasm, and waiting for Alec to come inside of him.

He loved the feeling that he was just being used for Alec’s pleasure, and that his orgasm didn’t mean much, as long as Alec came. He knew that it wasn’t actually the case, but laying there now, taking Alec’s cock over and over, spent and trapped under Alec’s tall body, made him feel so used.

Alec eventually came, with one last brutal thrust making Magnus whine. Magnus sighed happily, feeling the big cock twitch inside of him as he released himself. He couldn’t really think of any better situation. He was spent, he was used, he was happy, in Alec’s hands, satisfied, from the amazing orgasm.

Alec pulled out, making Magnus pout from the sudden emptiness of his hole. Alec chuckled. His chuckle sounded a bit tired. “Don’t worry, love.” He whispered, pressing the plug back in. “All plugged now. Full and with nothing leaking.”

Magnus turned around in his arms, looking up at him. He could feel the exhaustion creep up to him now, and Alec’s arms were so warm and strong. He wanted to curl up against him and sleep forever.

“Hey, Magnus, stay with me for a second, okay?” Alec asked, and Magnus hummed, nodding. Alec unclipped the leash from the collar, and smiled at him.

“Yes.”

“How are you feeling?” Alec asked, reaching to cup Magnus’ cheek.

“I’m great. Nothing hurts. Everything’s okay. This was what I needed.” Magnus whispered. His body felt so heavy. He wanted to sleep now.

“Do you want me to take off the collar, or do you want to sleep with it? Either way, the scene is over, and I will not be expecting any servicing tomorrow morning or during the night, if you keep it.”

Magnus hummed. “Take it off,” he whispered. He loved the feeling of the collar, but right now, he just wanted everything off, and to sleep.

Alec smiled, and took off the collar, throwing it to the side of the bed. He pulled the sheets up, arranging them around Magnus. Magnus sighed happily, looking up at his boyfriend, at the love of his life, and smiling. “Can I go to sleep now, Alexander?”

“Of course, my love.”

Magnus fell asleep almost immediately.    
  



End file.
